Curse of the Sea
by Lethal-chan
Summary: Jack and Will form a relationship, but their budding involvement is quickly put to test and trial through friends and foes alike. Can they make it? or will it prove to be merely an exercise in lust?
1. This is a chapter

Title: Curse of the Sea  
  
Summary: Jack and Will form a relationship, but their budding involvement is quickly put to test and trial through friends and foes alike. Can they make it? or will it prove to be merely an exercise in lust?  
  
Warnings: Slash, violence, and shitheads (worthy of a warning, right)  
  
Disclaimers: Pirates of the Carribean and all it's lovely people aren't mine... if they were, Elizabeth would 'ave gone away, and Jack and Will would have ended on a beach naked together.  
  
A/N: *morbidly embarrassed* I am SO sorry about the first posting of this story... I had completely forgotten about the last part of the second chapter and how I had changed my storyline!! I went back and fixed it as soon as people were kind enough to point it out to me, along with other errors... Currently I am looking for a beta reader for this as well as other stories (only this if you like though), so please let me know if you're interested!!  
  
Thanks to: dizzy izzy () for pointing out the major flub of the plot confusion, and saiFong () for pointing out the more technical errors and suggesting the beta reader (in all honesty, I've been too cocky before). THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Will stood silent in the ocean that lapped gently at his thighs. He had been there for hours now, never once even flinching as the tide came and went to lap over him at different levels, even when it had lapped at his bare chest. And Jack had been watching him the entire time, without flinching himself, from a few yards back, carefully concealed by the foliage the lied the sand of the cove.  
"How long have you been seducing me?" Jack jumped and stared hard at the back of Will's head, trying to determine whether he was being spoken to or if Will was merely speaking aloud. But then Will tilted his head back and to the side a little, so he was looking right at Jack's hiding place.  
"I know you're there Jack, and yes, I was talking to you."  
"Ah, well then, if that's the case..." Jack muttered, standing and brushing himself off. Will continued to watch him as he strode across the sand and into the water with his usual confident, if slightly drunken swagger, until he was forced to look forward again because Jack was so close to him. Jack didn't stop moving until he was a mere inch away from Will's back.  
"So?" Will asked, not moving.  
"'So?' wha--"  
"Do not play dumb with me Jack Sparrow." Jack sighed and stared intently at the curls on the back of Will's head. finally, after a moment of silence he answered.  
"It's Captain Jack Sparrow to you, and I'm not sure. But I'm almost positive it's been going on since I met you," Jack paused and rested his hands lightly on Will's narrow hips.  
"Why do you ask?" Will sighed and leaned back against the taller man's torso, startling him slightly, not that Jack minded in the least.  
"Because," Will breathed, sounding almost sad.  
"Because why?" Jack persisted, leaning over and warily kissing the curve of Will's neck. Will sighed again and tilted his head slightly, baring more of his neck for Jack's inspection.  
"Because it's worked. Without my knowledge, without my consent, I've fallen completely under your spell. And it seems there's nothing I can do, nothing I want to do, to stop it," Will finally lamented as Jack continued to place soft kisses and gentle nips all along his neck.  
"Mm... Well, I am Captain Jack Sparrow..." Jack pointed out, and Will could hear the smirk in his voice. Both were silent a moment and Jack graduated to licking and teasing Will's neck until Will's breath caught in his throat.  
"M-my turn to ask why, Jack..." Will stammered, his face lightly flushed and his eyes beginning to fog with desire.  
"Mm... you are a sensitive one aren't you, love? Alright, ask away," Jack muttered, sucking gently at the sensitive flesh just below Will's ear.  
"W-why..." Will paused to regain control of himself, "why me?" Jack didn't appear to have heard at first, instead gripping Will's hips tighter and pulling their bodies flush together (letting Will know in the process exactly what was on his mind), but he answered.  
"At first I thought it was because you were the spittin' image of your father, but then I realized I was just makin' excuses to not go after you. And well... to make a long story short, I dunno." With that Jack went back to Will's neck, adding the movement of his fingers so that he was massaging the swordsmith's hips. Will et out a slow, desire-ridden sigh and Jack smirked against the curve of his neck.  
"Just ask for what you want, love, and I'll give it to you..." Jack breathed, his voice a low, seductive whisper. Will laughed suddenly, a quiet, evil laugh, and turned, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck and pressed flush against the older man. Jack started at first, but he adjusted quickly enough, but Will wasn't done yet, catching Jack entirely by surprise with a hot, passionate kiss.  
"What do I want from?" Will asked, pulling back just as Jack was really getting into the kiss. Will smirked at Jack's pouting face and looked him right in the eye.  
"The only thing I want from you, pirate captain Jack Sparrow, is you." Jack chuckled and fell back suddenly, dropping both men back into the now shallow water, but then rolling so he was straddling the very startled Will's waist.  
"You, William Edwin Turner, just got your wish granted."  
  
~me~no~ryu~tsuki~  
  
Heehee... the first chapter of what I hope to be a decent story... it's hard to write sometimes, but this came so easy, it was almost scary. My friend Devon (you'll have noticed that she's reviewed some of my other stuff), liked this, so I hope that means it's good... I hope you'll let me know what you think. ...updates will come faster than...  
  
-Lethal-chan  
  
P.S.- The end sequence, 'me no ryu tsuki', is going to be the name of my website, it means 'Eye of the Dragon Moon', in case you were wondering. 


	2. And this is a chapter

Title: Curse of the Sea  
  
Summary:  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Disclaimers: Pirates of the Caribbean isn't mine, sorry. Try again next week after I attempt operation Takeover  
  
~~~~~  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO JOIN JACK SPARROW ON THE BLACK PEARL!??!" Elizabeth shrieked, jumping to her feet and slamming her hands down on the table. Will flinched and held up his hands defensively.  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth, and I don't see what the problem is. You aren't married after all, if I recall, you married the Commodore, correct?" Jack cut in, turning from the painting he was admiring.  
"That doesn't change the fact that you are a pirate, and Will is my best friend!" Elizabeth snapped, glaring at Jack darkly. Will slowly rose to his feet, keeping a wary eye on the enraged woman.  
"You didn't seem to care that he was a pirate when I wasn't expressing the desire to go with him," Will pointed out quietly, determined to keep this civil. Elizabeth glared at him a moment then sighed and collapsed into her chair.  
"I know... but I... I don't want anything to happen to you Will... and well, we all know how much trouble Jack is..." Will smiled softly and walked across the room until he was standing in front of Elizabeth.  
"Elizabeth, I understand that, and I see where you're coming from, but you must also realize that Jack has never let anything happen to me or any of his crew, or you for that matter. No matter how bad he seems, he is a good man and a loyal friend Elizabeth, we can trust him." Elizabeth sighed and rose to her feet.  
"Fine, you go with my best wishes, but I expect letters and a visit every once in awhile, alright?" Will grinned and hugged her.  
"Of course Elizabeth, I wouldn't have it any other way."  
"Good, now let me have a word alone with Jack, won't you?" Elizabeth asked. Will looked slightly suspicious, but nodded.  
"Alright then, goodbye Elizabeth."  
"Goodbye Will, write much."  
"Of course!" And Will strode out of the room easily, feeling much better about the whole thing.  
  
"So what do you want, Lass?" Jack asked, after Will had left. Elizabeth glared at him and strode across the room, then slapped him across the face hard.  
"Ow!! Bloody hell!!" Jack snapped, covering his cheek and glaring at her through narrow eyes.  
"Now imagine that one thousand fold, and keep in mind that you'll get a thousand fold of that if you ever hurt Will. Understand, Captain Jack Sparrow?" she snapped bitterly. Jack continued to rub his cheek and glare.  
"Hard to miss," Jack pointed out. Elizabeth nodded then, then smiled.  
  
"I do hope you boys have fun," she commented, turning to look at the picture that Jack had been staring at earlier. Jack turned his attention to it as well. It was a beautiful picture of a dock at sunset, with four figures on the dock and a boat on either side, all of them silhouetted against the fiery orange of the sky. One of the figures was a tall man with longer hair polishing a musket. Another was a smaller man, leaning against the first's legs, a sword balanced across his lap. The other two were women, each of them touching the boats with their fingertips. You couldn't see the true details of the figures, for they were little more then black splotches, but overall the painting was beautiful.  
"Wherever did you get this?" Jack asked, running his fingers over the painting. Elizabeth frowned slightly.  
"I don't know, it was here when I moved in with the Commodore. He absolutely loves it, and spends many hours looking at it. I don't understand what's so great about it though. I fail to see the intrigue I guess."  
"Yes, I suppose you do."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So where are we going Jack?" Will asked, as he watched the waves break over the bow of the ship while Jack steered the ship.  
"Were going to the island of Gumrunners, where my family lives." Will started slightly and looked back at Jack. His family?  
"Yes, my family. Apparently my sister's resurrected herself and is bringing hell to the island. Mother would like me to go and make her knock it off."  
"Ah..." Will said lightly, still digesting the information. "Of course..."  
"But unfortunately, we have to find darling Clara first." Jack scowled across the water.  
"You just said she was in Gumrunners..." Will said, confused. Jack laughed rather bitterly and turned the wheel sharply.  
"Anamaria, would you please be so kind?" Jack requested. Instantly the woman was at his side and took the helm without question. Satisfied, Jack motioned for Will to follow him.  
A few moments later, both men were settled comfortably on Jack's bed in his cabin. Will quite satisfied with his place between Jack's knees leaning against his torso. Jack was satisfied too, with Will's neck in easy access and one of his hands buried in Will's hair and the other on his stomach under his shirt. Will was quiet for a long moment.  
"Who are we going to see?"  
"The Black Pearl herself."  
  
~me~no~ryu~tsuki~  
  
Hee, I love cliff-hangers. You better review, or you won't get to find out my secrets!!  
  
Ai, Lethal-chan 


	3. And what do you know! Another chapter!

Title: Curse of the Sea  
  
Summary:  
  
Warnings:  
  
Disclaimers: Pirates of the Caribbean isn't mine *sad sigh* Jack in a playboy bunny suit...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Will was still chewing over what Jack had said to him. He couldn't quite figure it out, and Jack had refused to explain it any further, simply assuring Will that all would be explained in due time.  
"Y'know, no matter how much yer thinkin' it over, yer never gonna figure it out lest I tell ya. Not even that blasted Anamaria knows about it yet," Jack said, placing his hands gently on Will's hips. Will pouted and leaned back against his captain's chest.  
"I wish you would at least give me a hint Jack..." he breathed, looking out over the ocean. Jack heaved a deep sigh and bit his lip.  
"Les just say, that not everything is as it appears to be with me, savvy?"  
"No," Will answered grumpily. "That just makes it more confusing." Jack bit his lip again and exhaled slowly.  
"Damn it all, I wish I knew how to explain it to ya, but that's another reason we need to go see Maria..."  
"Who's Maria?" Will asked, pleased he had gotten some semblance of information. Jack growled and mentally slapped himself for admitting that much, because he knew he could answer that question. He really did want Will to know... but it was so awkward to explain...  
"Maria Rosa, she's me sister."  
"So why did you call her the 'Black Pearl herself'?" Will asked, mimicking Jack's tone and accent almost exactly. Jack groaned and mentally slapped himself on the other cheek.  
"Erm... that's the hard part to explain... See, Rosa's the diplomatic one of the four of us, so she's the one we go to when it's time to explain it to our prospective mates..." Jack paused and blinked. //I said too much...// he realized, groaning inwardly. He hoped briefly that Will wouldn't realize, but of course the ex-swordsmith had.  
"'Four of us'? Like, siblings? And explain the prospective mates bit while you're at it." Jack sighed.  
"Well, the mate's thing'll be explained at Rosa's, but I s'pose I can tell ya about me family. See, there's four of us. Rosa, the oldest and the diplomatic one; the twins, Jasmine Lee and Darla Renee, second oldest, although Darla's older by about a half an hour, as she'll ya quite often; and then of course, there's me, the youngest. By about 3 years I'd think." Will paused and thought that over, than continued his questioning.  
"Do I get to meet Jasmine and Darla too?"  
"More'n likely, those two bums 're always hangin' about at Rosa's. She's got two kids y'know, adorable l'il buggers I hear, 'aven't met 'em yet meself. Probably get slapped fer that too..."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Jack had been quite right about getting slapped. Once they had docked, they had instantly been greeted by a huge throng of people, and right up front was the surprisingly young-looking Rosa Maria, with incredibly long black hair, the same color as Jack's exactly, and large dark eyes of no particular color. She had grinned at them and hugged every member of the crew, even young Will once they had been introduced, and then she had come to Jack.  
"Jack!! It's been ages!!" she exclaimed happily, hugging him tightly. Then she released him and took a step back to examine him. Then she slapped him. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN WRITE!!" she said with her voice as perky as before, although her eyes were glinting dangerously. Jack grinned at her sheepishly and went to hide behind Will, but Rosa was not having it, and she grabbed Jack by the ear and dragged him along behind her, she paused about half way down the pier.  
"Well, the rest of you might as well come along, it'll be no good for y'all to stand around out here tryin' to catch yer deaths in this cold weather," she said, beckoning for them to follow. Without even pausing, she whirled around and continued, talking the entire time in alternately reprimanding and excited tones, telling Jack about everything he had missed in all his years away.  
"Talks a mile a minute, don't she?" Anamaria said softly, chuckling as she and Will strode to keep after. Will nodded, conserving his oxygen for keeping up with the woman.  
"The rate she goes, y' think she didn' approve of the pirate profession, much less been one herself," Gibs said, shaking his head along with them. Mr. Peter's parrot squawked in agreement as it bounced along on Mr. Peter's shoulder.  
"The parrot better not relieve itself on my rug Mr. Peter, or we'll be eatin' parrot and you'll be decoratin' my floor with yer hide!!" Rosa called over her shoulder, not even missing a beat in her chattering. Mr. Peter blinked and nodded slowly, and Will realized she would more then likely do it.  
"Curious family, this one, don'tcha agree Will?" Anamaria asked, winking at him.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
It wasn't until about 4 hours later that Rosa finally calmed down, after helping the crew with directions to the nicest pub in town... for pirates, but none the less. as soon as they were gone, Rosa turned to Jack and hugged him tightly.  
"Oi, 'ow 'ave you been then, hm? You ne'er tol' me... And is this boy who I think he is?" she asked softly, motioning to Will. Jack smiled warmly at her and nodded.  
"All questions will be answered Sis, but first, where are those 'adorable children' I'd 'eard so much about? Mm?" Rosa blinked at him and sighed.  
"Well, Jackie's off on 'er honeymoon with the local pirate's son, you know, Mooches. 'Is son's name is Terri. And then Bill's off an' sailin' the seven seas an' practicin' for ownin' his own ship and crew. So 'e's off with a merchant ship learnin' the ropes. Now, about your companion and all that?" Rosa whirled and sat in a fluffy arm chair, her legs dangling lazily off the arm and her arms stretched out tall over her head. Jack took a seat in a nearby chair, pulling Will down with him into his lap. Will look startled at first, but realized that Rosa simply didn't care.  
"Well, where would you like me to start?" Jack asked, cocking his head at her.  
"Les' start with who the boy is, savvy?"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Hee! Cliff-hanger!! Now you have to review if you wanna know more!!  
  
-Lethal-chan 


End file.
